wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragons of Unknown Fate
Wings of Fire is an extremely suspenseful series, with dragons who were presumed to be dead or missing miraculously appearing in later books. Although many characters have been pronounced as dead, there are still some whose fates remain unknown or uncertain. Dragons of unknown fate * Addax, who betrayed Thorn and the Outclaws to Princess Burn in order to return to his family. He was last seen in The Brightest Night ''when Smolder sent him to wait in the barracks until Burn returned to the Stronghold. * 'Admiral, who remained in the Flamesilk Factory while Blue and Luna escaped. He was last seen in The Lost Continent, and it remains unknown if he was punished for his dragonets' actions. *Agave, she was one of the guards who captured Prickle. She helped Palm escape from Queen Oasis’s claws, but it is unknown what happened to her after that. * '''Lady Bloodworm, whose Hive was the burned by the LeafWings. She was last mentioned in The Hive Queen, and it is unknown if she is deceased or injured. * Blue, was last seen helping the LeafWings burn the fragments of Breath of Evil with it being heavily implied that he was infected by the othermind. ** Queen Sequoia, Commander Belladonna, and many other dragons in Pantala also very likely shared a similar fate. * Camel, who was last seen during the battle between Burn's forces and the Outclaws. He was last seen in The Brightest Night. * Chameleon, who was knocked out with a boulder to the head by Kinkajou. He was last seen in Darkness of Dragons. * Harrier, who was knocked out by Chameleon (in the form of Shapeshifter) while guarding him for Queen Ruby. It is unknown if they are deceased or seriously injured. * Hemlock, it is unknown on if he was able to escape, or was taken by the othermind * Bryony, it is unknown on if she was able to escape, or was taken by the othermind. * Pokeweed, it is unknown on if he was able to escape, or was taken by the othermind. * Queen Moorhen, who Princess Sunny and Clay warned in The Brightest Night; it is unknown what happened to her afterward. * Queen Monarch, the last queen of the SilkWings. It is unknown what happened to her after she stepped down from being queen. * Princess Moray, Commander Shark's daughter and a member of Queen Coral's Council. It is unknown if she survived the attack on the Summer Palace. The fates of Pearl, Piranha, and several other members of Queen Coral's Council are unknown for the same reason. * Onyx, the daughter of Prince Smolder and Palm; after her major foot injury, it is unknown what happened to her. * Prickle, Palm’s sister. She was locked up for being mistaken for Palm, but now it is unknown if Queen Thorn set her free. * Saguaro, a SandWing that agreed to help Fierceteeth kill Queen Glory. It is unknown if she is still locked up after being captured by Darkstalker. * Sirocco and Rattlesnake, the siblings of Qibli, after Cobra, Qibli, Ostrich, and Winter fled, it is unknown if Vulture killed them afterward. * Snail, Flounder, Kelp, and Herring, the SeaWing guards whom Tsunami convinced to give her the key to unlock the chains on Clay's ankles. They may have been severely punished by Queen Coral, but Snail was seen in Moon Rising (this could have been the same Snail, but this is not known for sure). * Sora, a MudWing subject at Jade Mountain Academy who near the end of Moon Rising, was discovered as the one trying to kill Icicle and the killer of Bigtail and Carnelian, forcing her to flee, and it is unknown what happened to her and her brother, Umber. * Swordtail, who last appeared near the middle of The Poison Jungle, still in the PoisonWing village. It is unknown whether he managed to flee during Sundew's evacuation, or is under the control of The Othermind. * The Librarian, who Queen Wasp may have killed after helping Sundew, Blue and Cricket steal the Book of Clearsight. * Umber, a MudWing student at Jade Mountain Academy and Clay's youngest brother. When his sister, Sora, was discovered as the dragon who set the fire, he was forced to flee with her, and it is unknown what happened to them. * Vulture, the grandfather of Qibli, it was not confirmed what happened to him after King Darkstalker put him under the spell to obey his every command. Category:Characters